Reveromycin A (RM-A) has been known to induce apoptosis selectively for osteoclasts at low concentrations and suppress bone metastasis of tumors (Patent Document 1). RM-A is a polyketide compound having spiroketal rings. Although a chemical synthesis technique has been established, multiple stages of synthesis steps are required. It is also produced through fermentation by a bacterium belonging to the genus Streptomyces (Streptomyces sp. SN-593) (Patent Document 2) but large scale production has been difficult. Because no genes involved in reveromycin biosynthesis have been reported, breeding of reveromycin-producing bacteria by genetic recombination has not been carried out.